


Ruby

by aliborden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliborden/pseuds/aliborden
Summary: In the years following the war, Hermione Granger has disappeared. Draco Malfoy, now the illustrious owner of an art gallery, happens to run into a young woman named Ruby who he thinks he might recognize.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco walked along the streets of Muggle London, on his way to his favorite muggle tailor to buy a new suit for an upcoming meeting. After the war, Draco had no reason to work due to the enormous fortune that passed into his hands upon his father’s death, so he spent a few years traveling to all the magical communities in Europe, and fell in love with all the art produced both by wizards and the muggles in the surrounding areas. Now, at 27, Draco Malfoy owned one of the most lucrative art galleries in the magical world, and was the only one to support muggle artists as well. His meeting next week was with a muggle artist, Jean Redling, and Draco needed the latest in muggle fashion to impress him. Draco was thinking of Redling’s latest piece when a short woman with straight, dark hair bumped into him, dropping three books on the ground.

“I’m so so so sorry!” she gasped, kneeling to the ground to retrieve her things, setting a large brown paper bag holding two bottles of vodka next to her. Ever the gentlemen,  Draco immediately knelt down to help her. 

“That’s a lot of vodka for someone of your size,” he observed. She stiffened. “I just mean…” Draco trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. He handed her the final book,  _ The Three Musketeers _ , and offered his hand to help her stand up. She accepted without looking up at him. Her hair was a beautiful almost black that hung severely straight stopping just above her shoulders. She wore dark jeans, a black crop top, and a red leather jacket that matched her lipstick. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, still avoiding eye contact, and let go of his hand, turning to scurry down the street. Draco stood watching her leave, a sense of deja vu shivering through his body. When he saw her turn into a dark building ahead on the right, he followed her, wondering where this mysterious woman was going with all that liquor. He reached the building, noticing “Books & Booze” emblazoned in peeling gold letters above the door. The woman was inside, pulling chairs down from the tables scattered about the small room. 

“A bartender…” Draco said to himself. That had to be how he had seen her before. Draco was no stranger to bars, and one was more likely to find him out and drinking than doing his work in the office at the back of the gallery. But he didn’t spend much time at muggle bars, as he usually preferred firewhiskey. Reading the sign on the door, he noted that it would open in half an hour. Lovely. He could attend to his errands and reward himself with a drink afterwards. He turned on his heel and continued down the road to his tailor. 

 

She held her breath while Malfoy was looking in the window at her establishment. It wasn’t much, but she was extremely proud of it. She didn’t need Malfoy coming in here and turning up his nose at the sticky floor, the scratched bar, and the half-burnt out chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, barely illuminating the wall-to-wall bookshelves that made up her favorite piece of decoration. It was really the only decoration, but each book had been handpicked and almost all of them had been read by the owner. 

As she set the last chair on the ground, she moved behind the bar to start running the taps and uncapping bottles. When she put the new vodka in the fridge, she was once again forced to think about Malfoy. She hadn’t seen him in eight years and she thought it would be more before they had to ever cross paths. In fact, it had been eight years since she had seen anyone from her old life. The last anyone knew she was doing an advanced education program in the States. Claiming she preferred to travel the muggle way, Harry and Ron accompanied her to the airport, but she never got on the plane. Hermione Granger walked into the airport, and half an hour later, Ruby Devon walked out, bought an old bar in the muggle part of the city, and started hiding in plain sight. She had avoided everyone for eight years and now she walked right into her childhood nemesis. And now he knew where the bar was.  _ Great. _

An hour later the bar was busy. It wasn’t packed, but the bar seats were all filled and most of the tables had at least one person sitting at them. Most people were reading or writing, but everyone took care to talk to Ruby as she ran around the bar, refilling drinks and offering her own opinions on Voltaire, Hardy, and Joyce. Having attended to all the customers at the tables, she resumed her place behind the bar and picked up her latest book, Dumas’s  _ The Three Musketeers. _ She was so captivated by the book she didn’t look up when the bell at the door rang, choosing instead to finish the paragraph she was reading. She closed the book and immediately looked up into the cool grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. The book dropped from her grasp onto the floor. 

“I seem to have that effect on you,” Malfoy smirked. Hermione was silent. 

“I’ll see you later, Ruby! Thank you so much!” Draco glared at the young student as he placed his money on the bar and gathered his things.

“Of course, Simon, see you tomorrow!” She moved to wipe the spot at the bar where Simon was sitting but Draco had already assumed the seat. 

“So, you’re Ruby.” Draco stated, calmly folding his hands in front of him on the bar.

“Umm..yes?” She ventured.

“You don’t sound too certain,” he drawled, and smiled when he saw her whole face turn red. 

“Can I get you something, sir?” she asked in a biting tone. Draco narrowed his eyes. That voice sounded familiar. He definitely knew this woman. 

“Water, please, with ice.” She glared at him a moment longer before serving him and returning to her book. Unfortunately, she couldn’t concentrate on even a sentence because Malfoy would not stop staring at her, a slight smile gracing his lips. Angrily she slammed the book down, causing several barguests to start in surprise. Placing her hands on the bar in front of her in an attempt to stay grounded, she stared right back. 

Suddenly, Malfoy’s face broke out into a huge smile. He drained his glass, set it lightly on the bar, and stood. “Thank you,  _ Ruby _ ,” he said, with a glint in his eye. She stood there speechless, simply giving him a nod before grabbing his empty glass and turning around to put it in the sanitizer. By the time she turned back to the bar he was gone, and the only sign of him being there was the light jangling of the bell on the door. 

 

Draco walked out into the street, turned into an alley, and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Ordering a house elf to bring tea to him in his study, he sat behind a large mahogany desk and relaxed into the chair.  _ That was Granger. _ He, like the rest of the wizarding world had followed her disappearance years before. He remembered the headlines, the rumors, Potter and Weasley searching in vain for the female member of the Golden Trio. After five years of no new information, the majority of the wizarding population presumed she was dead. But now he knew otherwise.  _ That was Granger. _ Her hair was different, she was noticeably older, but her eyes were still the same. Her demeanor was still the same. And she was still surrounded by books. 

His house elf placed the tea on top of his desk in front of Draco, and he dismissed the creature with a wave of his hand. Taking a light sip, he began to plan their next encounter. Now that he knew where she was he had to see her again, figure out what the hell she was doing running a bar in Muggle London when everyone who loved her had given up hope of finding her years earlier. Draco wasn’t interested in her, of course, but he was only human. Anyone would be curious to understand how a former acquaintance had disappeared. 

 

Draco was back the next day. “Hello, Ruby,” he smiled before he even reached the counter. She had just opened for the day and no one else was in the dimly lit bar. 

“Glass of water for you, sir?” She smiled, close-lipped, wary.

“Whiskey on the rocks this time, I think,” he said, flashing his even teeth at her, “the most expensive one you’ve got.” Ruby nodded and turned to grab a bottle off the top shelf and pour it quickly into a small glass. She splashed three ice cubes into the glass before sliding it across the counter to the blonde. Draco appraised her as she stood across the bar from him, arms crossed over her long grey t-shirt, meeting his gaze evenly. He slowly took a sip from the glass, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. Draco swallowed, shrugged, and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the wood between them. Ruby took a step back. “It’s good, it’s good,” he announced noncommittally, “I guess i’m just use to having a little more  _ fire _ in my whiskey.” 

To her eternal credit, Ruby’s facial expression and body language did not change. Unfortunately, even someone glancing through the window couldn’t miss all the blood draining from her face. “I-I’m sorry, sir, I can offer you a different brand?” She reached forward to grab the tumbler on the bar, but before she could pull away his pale hands wrapped around hers and the glass, and he leaned even farther forward.

“Drop the act, Granger, you know who I am.” 

She responded quickly and curtly. “I am a business owner, Malfoy, I serve everyone who walks through here despite my personal feelings about them. I can’t ask you to not come here as you haven’t done anything worthy of being removed. So, if you insist on returning, all I ask is that you treat me with the same respect I have shown you.” 

“There’s the fire.” Draco observed, releasing her hand and the glass. He set some muggle bills neatly down on the bar. “I’ll see you later, Granger,” he promised. Draco was almost at the door when he heard the lock click and the shades dropped down in front of the windows. He stopped walking, held his hands up by his shoulders, and slowly turned around to face the witch. Hermione was breathing heavily but her wand was clenched in an unwavering hand, held threateningly in front of her. Draco chuckled, causing her to falter slightly, a crease of confusion appearing on her forehead. He slowly approached the bar again, keeping his hands up. “I’m not going to tell anyone, Granger.” He shook his head, “School was a long time ago. Honestly, I’m just happy to know you’re alive. There are a lot of rumors, a lot of rumors, about what happened to you. Nothing I would wish upon my worst enemy.” He looked at her knowingly and she offered him a small smile, returning her wand to her boot. 

“Sorry, it’s just been awhile since I interacted with anyone from...then.” Hermione told the floor more than the man in front of her. 

Draco let his hands fall to his side, “It was hard for all of us, it’s  _ still _ hard. And I wish could tell you when it’s going to get easier--” 

“It  _ was _ easier, Malfoy, I was fine--”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Hiding out here? Letting all your friends believe you’re dead?” Draco shook his head, “This isn’t recovery, this is denial, Granger. But it’s none of my business. Keep living this way if you want to. I won’t bother you anymore, I don’t know why I bothered in the first place.” He apparated away, leaving Hermione alone in the empty bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed and the lithe body of Draco Malfoy did not appear in the darkened interior of Books & Booze. Despite his promise not to return, Hermione found her head snapping up every time the little bell rang signaling someone had entered expecting to see platinum blonde hair and a smug smile. Every morning her eyes raked the Daily Prophet for some announcement that she had been found. She knew getting the prophet delivered was a risk, but despite intentionally ostracizing herself from the magical community she wished to know the goings-on of the wizarding world. But, true to his word, no mention of her name was made. His, however, was mentioned nearly every day.   
Hermione knew that he had opened an art gallery some years prior, and was aware that he often featured muggle works in addition to those done by the magical community, but she was surprised when she recognized the name of his latest installment: Jean Readling.   
Jean had been a frequent patron of the bar since she had opened. He often stayed late into the night talking with her about new concepts for his art and whatever she had been reading. Despite their easy conversation and remarkable similarities in the way they viewed the world their relationship had never progressed pass that of patron and client, yet he was probably the closest friend that Ruby had. As the only employee of the bar, she was careful that no one learn too much about her past and while she occasionally would have a drink with Jean i they were the only two in the bar, neither one would consider that a date.   
As it so often works in this world, the bell rang and Jean Redling walked into Books & Booze. “Hey, Ruby,” he greeted her, taking a seat across from her at the bar. She smiled and began making his customary gin and tonic. Placing a lime on the rim she slid it to him with a smile.   
“How are you doing, Jean? Any new shows I should know about?” Hermione was rarely able to see his installments as she needed to work the bar, but whenever she had the time she would try to stop by, and Jean was always glad to see her no matter how long she was able to stay.   
“Yeah, actually, but it’s not a very well-known gallery so I don’t know how many people will come.” He responded, squeezing the lime into his drink. Hermione smiled inwardly. She knew that to the magical community Malfoy’s gallery was very highly respected, but it was lesser known in the muggle world.   
“You might be surprised,” she told him encouragingly. “When is it? Maybe I’ll be able to make it.”  
He sipped his drink. “The opening is scheduled for a week from today. I wanted longer to finish up some pieces but the director is nothing if not demanding. He insisted not only that I be ready by then but also that I bring three more pieces than I presented to him originally. I’m exhausted, Ruby, that’s why I haven’t been in lately. But enough about me, how are you doing? Still reading Dumas?”  
“Just finished it, actually,” she announced proudly. “I absolutely adored it, although I do think I like The Count of Monte Cristo more. Luckily there’s two more that I can read to continue the adventures of D’artagnan. The next one takes place twenty years later, but I don’t know much more than that.”  
“What’s it called?” Jean asked.  
Hermione chuckled, “It’s aptly named ‘Twenty Years After.’”  
Jean smiled, “Well, it’s accurate at least. More accurate than the first one, I’d say. Aren’t there four musketeers?”   
“There are four main characters in the novel, that’s true, but d’Artagnan isn’t a musketeer for much of it. The three guys he hangs out with, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, those are the musketeers. Hence, ‘The Three Musketeers.’”   
Jean finished his drink. “Alright, alright, you’re right as always. Anyway, I better be going if I’m ever going to finish this collection. I just wanted to stop in and let you know I haven’t forgotten about you, Ruby. I hope you can make it to the opening.”  
Hermione watched him leave and sighed, wiping down the bar. She loved supporting Jean’s work, but there was no way she was going to Malfoy’s gallery. Thankfully she had the ever present excuse of the bar to get her out of it. 

A week later found Hermione behind the bar rushing to fill orders as quickly as people were pouring in. While the bar was normally a pretty low-key place, every once in a while a regular would bring in a group of raucous friends to celebrate some achievement or another. Tonight it was Simon and several other students celebrating the end of finals.   
“Moooooore tequila!” Simon yelled and the students cheered. Hermione smiled and quickly poured eight tequila shots. She carried the tray over to his table and the glasses were drained before she even set them down. “More, more, more!” chanted Simon, pounding his fists on the table.  
“Not until you’ve had some water!” Hermione insisted.   
“Ruuuubyyyy,” he whined, “I’m just trying to have some fun!”   
“Oh, believe me, you’re having plenty of fun.” She returned to the bar to pour glasses of water for the students. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of platinum hair outside the window and nearly dropped the glass she was holding, but when she turned there was no sign of the wealthy wizard. Sighing, she gave the waters to the celebrating students and waited patiently while Simon pressed her hand and drunkenly told her how lucky he was to have her in his life. Hermione smiled, thanked him, and using the sound of the bell to make her escape, she turned to greet her new guests.  
It was Jean Redling with none other than an embarrassed looking Malfoy standing behind him. “Ruby!” Jean pulled her into a tight hug. “We need drinks! The opening was a huge success! Champagne all around!” He yelled, pointing to the students who started cheering once again. Hermione sighed and walked behind the bar to grab a few bottles of champagne, some crystal flutes for her, Malfoy, and Jean, and plastic for the students.   
“Let me help you,” Malfoy said, lightly taking the bottles from her hands so she could focus on selecting the glasses.  
“Thank you, sir,” she replied, her tone short and expression guarded.   
“Oh! I forgot! How rude!” Jean exclaimed suddenly, “Ruby, this is Mr. Malfoy, he owns the gallery my work was displayed at tonight.”  
“Please, call me Draco,” he said smoothly.   
Hermione grimaced. “How nice to meet you, Draco, I appreciate you giving Jean here a show, although I must admit it’s been bad for business. You’ve kept him busy these past weeks.”   
“I’m very sorry to hear that, Ruby, but worry not, we intend to more than make up for it tonight. In fact, I insist you join us, you look like you could use a drink.” He flashed his even teeth at her and the color in her cheeks started to rise.   
Jean laughed, “Ruby’s responsible, she doesn’t drink on the job unless-”   
“Thank you, Jean, but if Mr. Malfoy’s buying, then how could I say no? I will warn you, sir, I have expensive taste.”   
Draco arched an eyebrow at her. “Bring it on Gr-Ruby.”  
Jean looked back and forth between them. “Is there something I’m missing here? Cause this night was supposed to be about celebrating me and I’m starting to feel like a third wheel.”   
Hermione flushed. “Nothing is going on,” she insisted.   
Malfoy winked at her, “Whatever you say, love, now how about that drink?”

Hermione was going to kill him. The students had long since left and now it was just her, Malfoy, and Jean sitting at a table near the bar, a half empty bottle of whiskey in front of them.   
“God, I do not know how you drink this stuff,” Jean said, wincing as he took a sip.   
“You’re favorite drink tastes like sucking on a pinecone, Jean.” Hermione retorted and Draco chuckled into his glass. She looked at him, startled, “Did I just make the great Draco Malfoy chuckle?” she asked incredulously.   
“No.” he responded flatly, draining his glass before picking up the bottle from the center of the table to pour himself another. Hermione grinned at him.  
“Well, I gotta head out. It’s late and I know I’m going to feel like absolute hell tomorrow,” Jean announced, standing up to grab his jacket and pulling it on. He bent down and hugged hermione before kissing her lightly on the cheek. “Thank you for your hospitality, Ruby, and for celebrating with me.” He held out his hand to Draco, “Mr. Malfoy, it was a pleasure working with you, and I do hope we can again in the future.”   
Draco shook his hand and smiled, “You can count on it, Mr. Redling.” And with a slight bow, he left the bar, leaving Hermione and Draco sitting in the dark room, contemplating the liquid amber in their glasses.


End file.
